everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Stonely
Arthur P. Stonely, usually known as just Artie to others, is the stable boy from Camelot, and grandson of the head groom. It would appear he has no destiny to Rebel against or be loyal to, but there is a small chance he might have one, which drives him nuts. He'd much rather spend his day with horses than in front of so many people. Appearance Artie looks like a king. Really, he does. He's got thick wavy golden brown hair that has a small cowlick in the back that makes it somewhat crazy. He's got broad shoulders, light tan skin, chiseled features, the works. He's got grey green eyes and small scars on his hands, legs, and back that he has no memory of ever getting. He may look like a king but he sure doesn't dress like one. He works in stables remember. He dresses in faded denim jeans, scuffed boots crusted with mud and stuff that looks like mud but smells much worse than mud, and a long sleeved blue and grey flannel shirt. Personality With a name like Arthur and living in a place like Camelot, one would think he plays a significant role in the lives of so many people. That could not be further from the truth. Most people don't even know he exists, whether because he works so hard to stay out of their way or just because they never visited the stables. He's an eager bumbling idiot at times, who gets too excited about things and usually results in him either breaking something, falling flat on his face, or causing someone else to trip up. But he has his moments, and usually people are understanding when something bad happens because of him. Artie is kind of unsure at times. He goes from eager to timid, not knowing what to do when people cry near him or when they need his help. He can be great to go to when your super excited about something, because he'll get just as excited as you, regardless of whether or not he knows why your excited, but helping you when you feel sad, that's not something he's really great at. He's mostly illiterate. He can read enough to know when something's addressed to him, and he can write his name, but that's about it. He just has never gone to school until this point, and is lucky he knows as much as he does because his grandfather took the time to teach him that much. The fact that he's illiterate is embarrassing to him, most people know how to read by the time their his age, so he tends not to tell people that. To get through the half days of school he gets for being a supposed non legacy person, he video chats his grandfather, holds up the sheet of paper, or the book, and his grandfather carefully and slowly reads it out, then once Artie figures out the answer, tells him how to write the correct answer in the provided space. It's slow, grueling work, and in all honesty, he could have avoided this if he let his teachers know he can't read, but at this point they just think he has awful handwriting. He can draw into himself at random times. Sometimes, someone will say a certain word, or he'll see a certain thing, or another kind of trigger will occur, and he'll freeze up. He'll remain frozen in place for a certain length of time, whether it be five minutes, or one time it was an hour and a half! Another part of him he gets embarrassed by and does his best to avoid anything that might send him into "deer in headlight" mode. He really cares about how people treat animals. Animals mean more to him that people do, and if you abuse animals, best not let him know about it. He flips on anyone who mistreats any kind of animal. He positively flips. He actually goes completely ballistic. It's a complete and total difference from how he usually acts, and it's kind of funny to see, if it's not being directed towards you. Friends TBA Acquaintances Naomi Orcades He first meant her back in the stables about two years before now. He made a joke about how she looked too delicate to be handling a horse, but she proved him wrong. Even then, he found himself being unexplainably drawn to her, by a mysterious pull. It's only strengthened as time went on. While she does drive him crazy, given that she only ever refers to him as Arthur, and is a much more complicated person than he ever imagined, he does like her. A lot more than he's comfortable with, part of the reason why she's only an acquaintance. Romance Okay, he'd die rather than admit, but he might have some feelings towards Lady Naomi Orcades. (Of all the people he could have fallen in love with, it had to be Naomi, the one who sees love as a tool, rather than an emotion.) Family When news reached the farthest corners of the kingdom that King Arzh had had a baby girl, most people were overjoyed. Except one. No one knows his name, but he highly doubted a ''girl's ''ability to be like King Arthur, so he created a stone baby, and cast a spell, turning the statue into a perfect likeness of the original king Arthur. Artie ages and emotes, and everything just like a real person, but his appearance is exactly like that of the original King Arthur's, even down to the scars on his body and his finger print patterns. Grandfather: Jeremiah Jeremiah is not his real grandfather, he's just the man that raised him. And the only family Artie has ever really known. No one knows Jeremiah's last name, but hey, he's a kind man, a patient man, who is always there for Artie, not batting an eye when Artie flipped out at the idea of going to school even just for half days. He even knows about Artie's origins, because of him being left at the stables with a note that explained everything. Enemies TBA Trivia * Artie is right handed. * He speaks with a trace of British accent, though it's nearly undetectable. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend